


Frisk Just Needs Some Therapy

by Storm54



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Undertale Genocide Run, Gen, Genocide Route Undyne | Undyne the Undying (Undertale), Poor Frisk (Undertale), Possession, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm54/pseuds/Storm54
Summary: A Genocide Route that Frisk tried to reset, but found they couldn't control their body. What happens when they get to Undyne? (This Is A Little Teaser)
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)
Kudos: 1





	Frisk Just Needs Some Therapy

"U-undyne, I-i don't have much time before...It takes over." Undyne paused in her advance, glaring at the human child. Who had murdered so many. What did they want? The child, who was gasping for breath on the floor of the bridge.


End file.
